


Des Folies

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire AU [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Consensual Biting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, incorrect biology, my pharmacology professor won't approve of my explanations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which a vampire forgot to bring his artificial blood, and a human offered to help.





	Des Folies

**Author's Note:**

> A Vampire AU that no one asked for.  
> I'm not a native speaker of English, and all mistakes are mine. Please don't hesitate to tell me if you spot any mistakes!  
> The fic is completely fictional.
> 
> The story was set in 2013, and the Treaty of Lausanne had been drawn up between different species (human/vampire/zombie/nymph/werewolf etc) to allow different species to mix a hundred years ago. Another amendment was passed later, allowing species to seek residence in other species' territories.

It’s almost always sunny in Lausanne during the summer. The days seem to be unending, with the bright sunlight shining on the streets and buildings.  
It’s not good news for vampires.  
Many vampires were afraid of sunlight, although different vampire has different sensitivity to it. Some couldn’t withstand even the slightest sunshine in winter times, could only leave their homes at nighttime and had to hide in cellars during the day. Some were more tolerant. Chris could take a walk in the winter days, or stroll down the park in the evenings in the summer, but even he was unable to step outdoors in the heat of the summer days.  
He was in Lausanne, in Stéphane’s apartment. One month ago, there was a human who went close to the border between human and vampires, and bitten by them. He reported an attack, but the evidences were unclear if there was any trespassing. Stéphane was called to investigate the case with his colleagues, which was a nightmare for many of them.  
The vampire responders could only work outdoors at night. He had to leave for work in the late evenings and could only come back home around 3am. “I feel as if I’m jetlagged,” he complained one day and threw himself into his bedroom when the sun just rose on Lac Leman.  
The attack was under investigation for over a month with no clear conclusions, and it soon escalated into a crisis. Humans were questioning if the borders could actually stop the vampires in the woods. The vampires accused the human of trespassing and perjury. Some media then turned to the Treaty and declared it to be an overly idealistic dream.  
Of course Chris had come to defend, review and amend the Treaty with the committee. The committee was based in Lausanne, and Stéphane was kind enough to invite him to stay in his apartment.  
“It’s small,” he said, “and probably a little bit noisy during the day. You may need some earplugs if you need to sleep. But it’s close enough to the Multi-Species Relation Office, and you don’t have to drive from Montreux here and back everyday-I mean, every night.”  
There was only one bedroom. They thought they could use it in turn, because humans sleep during the night and vampires during the day. However, as Stéphane’s working hours became more and more abnormal, their hours sometimes overlap.  
They developed some unsaid agreement over time. The one who went to bed early could use the bedroom, and the later one had to use the sofa in the lounge. It’s not that they really mind sharing bed with others, but they were of different species. Stéphane was confident enough that Chris would not attack him deliberately, otherwise, he wouldn’t invite him over in the first place. But Chris thought it was better this way.  
Chris had been working on the new Amendment draft for almost a week. Stéphane saw him staring at the computer on the sofa when he got up at 11am. “Are you not sleeping?” he walked to the lounge while stretching, “It’s late for you. Or are you waiting for the bedroom?”  
“It’s not that late.” Chris answered but didn’t look away from the screen, “I’m trying to finish these two points.”  
“We are almost swapping our clocks. I’m working at night, and you’re working during the day.” Stéphane yawned and went into the kitchen to make some brunch for himself.  
Chris stopped at the statement on ‘voluntarily’. It’s an ambiguous statement, and it’s hard to draw the line.  
“Stéph?” He shouted, “Do you have some time later? I need your advice.”  
Stéphane came with his plate in hand. “I have time now. I’d rather that you sleep later, the sooner the better. Anything I can help with?”  
Chris opened a document on his laptop. “I have received some case reports from the court. There were many cases when a vampire believes that someone allowed him or her to drink from them, but later declared it’s untrue. Do you think this part should be removed, to ban it completely?”  
Stéphane poked his pancake with the fork. “To be honest, it’s a very difficult decision. If a human agrees initially but changes his or her mind halfway, we don’t see it as voluntary anymore in practice. But it’s hard for a vampire to stop there. Also, some vampires could hypnotize others, and there’s no way to trace it. The conventional practice now is that, when a human reports a non-consensual biting, it’s the vampire’s responsibility to prove that he or she is innocent. Or worse, if deaths are caused by it, the vampire could be in deep trouble if he or she had no evidence.”  
Chris frowned, “But how does…”  
Stéphane mopped up the remaining chocolate sauce on his plate with the last bit of pancake. “Well, there was someone who had given us a written consent. But upon document examination, it wasn’t validated, because the woman wrote it when she was not fully conscious. Probably she was hypnotized, as the handwriting didn’t match other records. Most of the time, the jury would also more likely to declare the vampire guilty. Even if only one of them is a human, many other species don’t believe ‘consensual biting’ could exist. Do vampires attack zombies and nymphs too? They seem to be more biased against you guys.”  
Chris rolled his eyes, “Maybe nymphs? Zombies don’t have blood. To be fair, I don’t think any human would do so, either. There was pressure from the woods when the original treaty was drawn up. Maybe I should try to remove this.”  
Stéphane put down his plate. “Even as a human, I have to say this process of asking someone to prove his innocence, is very unfair. But how do you know what humans think?”  
“I thought that it’s common sense.” Chris felt a little bit tired, probably he should go to bed now. “Avoiding injuries and dangers is an instinct in every species.”  
Stéphane looked at him closely. “Go to bed now. You can come back to the proposal later, the meeting is on Friday. You have time.”  
“Probably I should…” Chris switched off the laptop and attempted to stand up, but he didn’t manage to.  
“Chris?” Stéphane quickly supported him to prevent him from falling to the floors, “are you alright?”  
Chris nodded, “I should be, just a bit tired.”  
But it can’t be only ‘a bit tired’. Dizziness and vertigo soon followed, and he felt his limbs trembling.  
“Chris!” Stéphane’s voice was filled with concern, “Are you…do vampires get sick?”  
“It’s uncommon.” Chris answered him with a low voice, “I have no idea why. I could sleep for a while here, it might get better.”  
“Wait.” Something crossed Stéphane’s mind, “I didn’t see any synthetic blood in the fridge these days. Have you had anything since moving in?”  
Blood. It rang a bell. “No, I didn’t bring any…It had some strict storage conditions. I made a note to pick some up in the local pharmacy, but totally forgot it when the meetings and media conferences all came up.”  
“How long does one pack last for you? And when did you last have it?” Stéphane couldn’t believe the vampire who was always mindful of details and clever could forget such vital thing.  
“It’s supposed to be taken every five days..I had some before coming.” Chris’s voice became weaker and weaker, “I don’t think you’ll have any packs here, but do you happen to have any powder, the instant hiking type? It works as well”  
“No.” Stéphane looked at the slit between his curtains. It’s too bright outside and impossible for a vampire to leave home. Even if it’s possible, he wouldn’t let Chris to leave in his current condition. But he can’t purchase synthetic blood from the pharmacy with a human’s ID card. “Do you know any vampire who has a friend of another species, and lives in Lausanne? Is it possible to borrow from them, now?”  
Chris searched his memory. “I’m not sure…but typically other species don’t visit vampires at their homes.”  
“I’ll call Liza.” Stéphane took out his phone, “To see if she can ask someone to send a pack here.”  
But Elizaveta didn’t pick up. A vampire is normally soundly asleep at this hour of the day.  
Stéphane hesitated a moment. “How much fluid is there in one bag?”  
“400 milliliters.” Chris looked up at his friend, “Why? You can’t get one even if you know what it looks like. Wait, what are you…”  
Stéphane was undoing the buttons on his shirt. “From the little bit of biology that I still remember after leaving school, 10 days is long enough to lead to serious consequences. You’ve been here for 8 days.” He pulled a sleeve down, “And I don’t think waiting until Liza wakes up tonight is a good idea.” 400 milliliters is not too bad, he thought. It’s equivalent to a normal blood donation.  
Chris could guess Stéphane’s intention, but couldn’t believe it. “No, I can’t…You’re a human. We just talked about it.”  
“So you know the ‘voluntarily’ part have not been removed yet.” Stéphane knelt down on one knee in front of him, “And I assure you that it’s consensual.”  
Chris could hear his friend’s heartbeats and pulses and identify the smell of his skin and blood. His fangs grew longer out of instinct, when he’s hungry and there’s source of blood in front of him. He immediately covered it with his hand. He never hated vampire’s great senses so much.  
Stéphane sighed. “Alright. I shouldn’t tell you what we do in practice just now. I didn’t see this coming.”  
He took out his phone again and tapped on ‘camera’. He moved two steps away from Chris, switched it to the front camera and cleared his throat.  
“I, Stéphane Lambiel, under full consciousness and no threat, allow the vampire, Christopher Trevisan, to bite me and have my blood. I fully understand the risks associated with it. It’s an emergency. I know my life can be at risk, or even compromised. That comes from my own free will, and he should not be held responsible should anything happen to me.” He paused for a while and looked at the clock on the wall, “It’s now 11.45am, Lausanne time, on 4th July, 2013. Hope this help to clarify any questions on the time and validity of the statement.”  
Chris wanted to stop him, but Stéphane did move away from him when he started recording it. He heard every word his friend said to the camera.  
Stéphane is a law enforcement officer. He knew what questions could arise from a statement. Every word he said helps to prove the vampire’s innocence, upon a crime which is committed against him.  
“The video is sent to my work email. I copied you in.” Stéphane tossed the phone onto the sofa near the window, “I would not report an attack. If something worse happened, you can use this. And even if you don’t, my colleagues would surely check my mailbox and they’ll find it.”  
Chris stared at him. His shirt was pulled down, exposing one shoulder and upper arm. “Bite me. Now.” His voice was almost stern and assertive.  
Chris didn’t understand why Stéphane did so. By recording the video and sending it, he was effectively putting his own life in Chris’s hands. And he knew the extreme consequence is that he could die from blood loss.  
Stéphane saw that Chris didn’t move. He climbed onto the sofa and whispered ‘pardon me’, then straddled his friend’s lap, leaning in and placing his nape of neck just below Chris’s lips. “Come.”  
The fangs pierced Stéphane’s skin and muscles, directly into the superficial vein. Stéphane frowned for a moment because of the pain, but Chris couldn’t see it anyway.  
Chris felt strange. He had not bitten a human for almost two hundred years. He lived on wild animals for some time, then synthetic blood; after the Treaty was drawn, he had been using the latter for almost a hundred years. It was strange to pierce a human’s flesh, and the taste of his blood... He couldn’t lie. Human blood tastes great. There’s a reason for it to be regarded as a luxurious indulgence among vampires. The tales said that the best ones come from young people in good health, and it’s a bonus if they’re happy. Chris hadn’t had that many humans, even in his very early years, to draw a proper conclusion. But if the tales are true, Stéphane’s blood might be the best in the world.  
Chris stopped when he felt the minimum strength came back to him. It’s hard to stop, but he couldn’t continue. Stéphane allowed him to, because it was an emergency; when it’s no longer one, he had no right to exploit his friend anymore.  
Stéphane felt the fangs moving out and stood up. “I have some adhesive wound dressing at home, if you would help me with it?”  
Chris wrapped both arms on his waist.  
“I didn’t know vampires could have attachment issues.” He smiled, “but a piercing at this position needs pressure to stop bleeding, for humans.”  
Chris looked up at his eyes. “Let me.”  
Stéphane wasn’t sure what it meant. Was it not enough? But he sat down again, and felt Chris’s mouth covering his wounds. He wasn’t sure how much more he can give. Strangely, he didn’t regret his decision.  
Chris didn’t suck out any more blood there. He covered the two small holes with his tongue and pressed on it for about a minute before releasing him.  
“It should be fine now. The skin would need probably a few more days to heal.” Chris wiped his skin dry with tissue paper on the table and did the buttons on his shirt, “I don’t feel ‘thank you’ is enough, but…”  
Stéphane turned his head and tried to look at his shoulder. “How..?”  
“Vampire’s saliva helps with blood clotting and cell growth. I know is counter-intuitive.” Chris wanted to touch Stéphane’s cheeks, but stopped halfway. It’s not that appropriate to do so.  
Stéphane lightly poked at Chris’s fangs. There’re still some blood stains on them.  
“You looked…cute with it.” He winked.

Stéphane felt something when he leaned in to touch Chris’s fangs, and he looked down.  
Chris suddenly felt it as well, and blushed when he realized what Stéphane was looking at.  
“I’m sorry about that…”he tried to turn away to avoid Stéphane’s eyes, “I totally forgot about the side-effects of fresh blood. It’s not…um, I could…” Oh no. ‘Offensive’ couldn’t even describe it.  
The human laughed. “I have it as well. Does it also affect humans?”  
Chris attempted not to look, but he didn’t manage to. It was clear that both of them were erect in their pants.  
“It could. From what I know, it would affect humans more than vampires.” Chris explained quickly, “I’m really sorry. I should have told you if I remembered, but I didn’t drink any fresh blood for a long time.”  
Stéphane squeezed his eyes. “Telling me this would not stop me from giving it to you. Do you want it?”  
Chris wasn’t sure what he meant. “Want what?”  
Stéphane pointed down, “Since both of us are…No, apologies if it’s not acceptable to you. I shouldn’t assume.” He is not a modern human, Stéphane reminded himself. And it’s said that vampires have a lot of unique traditions.  
Chris swallowed hard. It was clear that Stéphane meant to have sex. It’s very tempting, but…  
He agreed before he could think through it.  
Stéphane smiled. “I’ll get something from the bedroom. Just a moment.”  
He came back with a bottle and a piece of foil wrap in hand. Chris didn’t really know about human sexuality, but he still recognized them as personal lubricant and condoms. When they’re placed near the till in the supermarkets, it’s impossible not to know what they are.  
“Stay there,” he said, “I’ll take care of it.” He undressed in front of Chris, and helped him to get rid of the clothes as well.  
“Have you ever..?”Chris regretted it the minute he started the question. It felt wrong to ask about his sexual experiences at this point of time. It’s at best impolite, and at worst, could lead to many unwanted misunderstandings.  
Stéphane didn’t seem to be too concerned, while understanding the last few unsaid words.  
“Yes, with both men and women. I’m kind of open to it. But not with other species. I have these at home, and they’re not brand new. You should have guessed it.” He knelt on the sofa and squeezed the plastic bottle, “…Wait, do vampires insist on, um, virginity?”  
“I don’t. But I’ve never...with a human.”  
Stéphane made a funny face, “So we share the same responsibility if it’s not great.”  
Of course he’s not a virgin, Chris thought. He knew his charisma, or to state it more explicitly, his sexual appeal: the way he positioned himself, the poise of his body, and even his facial expression. He hadn’t made any sound yet, but would it be as sweet as his blood?  
Stop. Chris’s conscience slapped him, you shouldn’t think of his blood anymore.  
“I hope you’re not too different from humans.” Stéphane said as he prepared himself, “but if anything doesn’t feel right, just give me a shout. Well,” he looked down and smiled, “at least it doesn’t appear to be different.”  
He held the vampire’s organ and slowly crawled backwards to press it in. No, he pressed himself onto it. “You guys really have lower body temperature than humans.” Stéphane commented as he successfully took it all in. “Anything I should take note of before continuing?”  
He’s hot, both literally and figuratively. Chris looked into his partner’s brown eyes (at least they’re sex partners for now), and they were shining with…happiness might be too strong a word, but he’s definitely happy and willing. As if he’s in bed with a fellow human, male or female, after some good chatting and flirting. As if the two wounds near his neck didn’t exist.  
“…Not anything I can think of.” Chris could feel his breaths, smell of coffee and chocolate.  
Stéphane tried to move a little with his elbows as pivots, “Is that okay? Tell me if it’s not enough.”  
Chris felt it clearly. Vampire’s senses, again. “It’s fine. I shall be alright, you….” His voice trailed off. He didn’t know if Stéphane preferred to bottom, or if he was just being considerate. It’s not a secret that in the tradition of vampires, and humans, just a few decades ago, being penetrated as a male wasn’t glorified. And Chris was a vampire living in a castle, who is often considered to be the old-school type.  
Chris refused to think what it meant if he was only being considerate. He didn’t know that the humans could give so much.  
“Chris?” Stéphane’s face moved directly above him, and watched him with concern. “What?”  
Chris attempted to find something to finish his sentence. “hmm, you can do what you want?” Not the best thing to say, but anyways.  
Stéphane winked. “Of course, I always aim to enjoy it each time.”  
It’s probably a difficult position for Stéphane, Chris closed his eyes and imagined the man above him. Stéphane insisted that Chris should just lie on the sofa, since he was just recovered from… “it’s hypoglycemia in humans, I don’t know what the equivalent condition in vampires is called,” he said. And the angle means he had to kneel with his knees apart, lower his torso and brace himself on both elbows. It might not seem much at the first glance, but it would soon become strenuous. Not to mention that he needs to move.  
There were times when Chris wanted to drop a kiss on his lips, or maybe forehead, and probably touch his body and bring him into an embrace. He didn’t. These should be reserved for a romantic relationship, but they were only friends who accidentally became physically intimate. Hopefully they could still remain as friends after today.  
Once again, Chris could not deny that it was great. Stéphane said he didn’t know vampires, but they were close enough to humans anatomically. Stéphane was definitely more than experienced.  
Chris unexpectedly felt warm skin pressing onto his chest. He almost flinched in surprise.  
“Oh, sorry.” Stéphane lifted his upper body, “Did you not like it? It’s absolutely alright if you don’t like skin contact.”  
Chris quickly assured him that it’s fine, and it feels good. “I was thinking of something else,” he said, “And didn’t expect it.” He gently brought Stéphane’s upper body down with an arm, “whatever is better for you.” Declining skin contact is not good etiquette on bed.  
With their chests pressed together, it’s extremely easy to feel the heartbeats of both. “Vampires have a heartbeat?” Stéphane raised his brows when he felt it, albeit very weak and difficult to detect, “I didn’t know that.”  
“We do, sometimes.” Chris gently stroked Stéphane’s back, “It’s not necessary like what humans need, but there can be responses at times.” He didn’t say that their hearts only respond to strong emotions, as he didn’t know what the emotion is now. He can’t explain why. It could be desire, could be sadness, but most of the time, it is love which triggers a vampire’s heartbeat. Something Chris didn’t dare to think about.  
“I’ll stop asking ‘why’s. You probably don’t want to give me a biology lecture now.” Stéphane squeezed his muscles, “And, it that okay for you?”  
Chris almost moaned with pleasure. It’s good. Stéphane really knew what to do.  
“I’ll take it as a yes.” The human’s voice was filled with playfulness and even a little bit wickedness, “You are really shy in bed.”  
It didn’t take too long for Stéphane to bring him up the peak. Chris tried to recall when the last time he had sex with someone was, but he couldn’t remember. It was some distant memory. And it probably wasn’t that good. He did take a few younger vampires to his bedroom, something not too rare in his family. But there was no one like him, with his passionate soul, active body and open mind. It strangely felt like making love, as the humans call it, although they’re not lovers.  
Stéphane crawled forward and touched Chris’s forehead with his fingertips. “I’ll get some wet wipes to clean you up. Have some good rest after that, I hope that Liza will wake up and lend us some blood packs.” He picked up the shirt on the floor and casually put it on without doing the buttons, “One second.”  
Chris grabbed his wrist. “Did you..?”  
Stéphane giggled, “I did. Male humans are the same as vampires on this, it seems.”  
Chris stared at Stéphane as he walked to the bedroom. Luckily Stéphane can’t see anything from the back, so Chris didn’t have to worry about him noticing. He was on steady steps, hopefully it means both the loss of blood and the sex just now didn’t hurt him too much. I think I like him, Chris told himself, but it’s very difficult for anyone not to like him.  
Stéphane wiped the bodily fluid away gently, and covered Chris with a thin blanket. Chris tried to hold his hand when he was turning away. Stéphane raised a brow in surprise, but sat down on the floor in front of the sofa.  
“If you can’t sleep now, tell me why the bite can lead to this?” he smiled, “Don’t get me wrong, I’m...well, it was good. I’m not complaining anything.”  
Chris tentatively touched the two red dots on Stéphane’s neck. He didn’t flinch, hopefully there’s no pain anymore.  
“Biologically, vampire’s saliva contains some enzyme inhibitors which help with vasodilation. It’s probably easier for us to..to drink from? I don’t know how it works exactly, human system is too complicated. But yeah, it could lead to arousal.”  
Stéphane pondered for a second. It rings a bell, but he vaguely remembered that vasodilation leads to erection, which is not equal to arousal. Obviously, some psychological factors were involved too, at least for him. “And you?”  
Chris blushed. “Synthetic blood doesn’t contain hormones, but fresh blood from organisms does. And humans are biologically similar to vampires, so it sometimes...”  
“It seems that drinking human blood inevitably results in sex.” Stéphane winked, “does it?”  
Chris blushed even more. “...There’re incidents, or stories, about some rituals. Humors said having sex with humans while biting them meant control, because...vampires were normally the penetrating ones, and you know the age-old stereotypes.” he carefully studied Stéphane’s facial expressions. It’s a fact that these opinions exist in the vampire communities, but it can be very uncomfortable for a human to hear, especially someone who was just bitten and penetrated by him. Although he didn’t explicitly state it, it’s not just about having sex with humans. It’s about raping them.  
Stéphane looked fine, even with a hint of curiosity. “Hmm. Does it have any real effects? I mean, besides the symbolic control.”  
“I don’t know about humans, it’s my first time. And I don’t think the rumors are, um, scientific enough. There’s a lot of subjective opinions from the others.” Chris suddenly realized he hadn’t asked how Stéphane is after they’ve had sex. Terrible manners.  
“How do you feel now? Is it..alright?”  
Stéphane beamed. “I’ve told you it was good. Rest well, do you want to go back to the bedroom?”  
“I’m fine here. You should get some rest too.”  
Stéphane stood up and dressed himself. “I’ll turn off the lights.” He hummed to a melody while leaving the lounge, “Good night...or should I say good day? It sounds like from the other hemisphere.”  
Chris covered his face with both palms when the lounge went dark. He still felt it was unreal. A human offered his blood. They slept together. He even looked happy and contended after all this. How can it be true? He was already very surprised when Stéphane invited him home, as there’s seldom any human who would trust a vampire enough to stay with them together in a room with no others present. He hoped that he had not failed the trust, but today.  
Did I hypnotize him? Chris thought for a second, I didn’t intend to, but I did look into his eyes a few times. Could it be..?  
But Stéphane didn’t look like so. He was alert and conscious; it seems that he knew what he was doing. From how he recorded the statement, all the details and conditions he mentioned, it was impossible to say that he wasn’t on his clear mind, if not the clearest.  
The statement. Chris sighed. He didn’t know what he could do to pay back the kindness and trust Stéphane had given to him. Could there be something more than friendship and camaraderie?  
But I couldn’t ask for more. Chris stared at the ceiling. He had sacrificed enough.


End file.
